Friends versus Best Friends
by chemarun
Summary: Let the countries show the normal friends what best friends are made of. Reader insert.
1. Poland

First duel: Poland (Feliks Łukasiewicz)

_FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you._

_BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"_

"Calm down, [name]."

Friend A, which you are pretty sure her name started with 'A' also, tried to comfort you. When I mention tried it meant , **tried**. You still sad because your crush has rejected you. Not to mention that guy also dragged you all the way to his friend to just said that you confess to him. Jerk, I know!

"He isn't the only guy in the world you know." Friend B said. This girl… well you wasn't sure what her name start with. Let's just call her B. That's a nice name.

Talking about guy, where did your nice girly best friend go?

"Feliks?" You tried to call your best friend but he is nowhere to be found. And somehow when you tried to send an sms to Feliks, you thought you heard something like, "I'M NOT GAY!", following by " You like, totally gay."

Nope, it's just your imagination. After all you just been rejected. Now, time to find Feliks and left the friends that you don't even remembered their names.


	2. Sweden

Second duel: Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna)

_FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you._

_BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."_

"Calm down [name]." A random classmate said to you. How can you calm down, dammit! You just breaks up with your boyfriend!

"Ex-boyfriend, [name]." Another classmate reminded you. Who is this guy, esper?

"You just said it aloud you know."

Oh.

"Su-san. Why don't you go calm [name]? You are her best friend after all." Tino said to his dear friend, Berwald.

"I-"

"Waa! I'm just asked you to comfort her! You don't have to be angry!" Tino started to cry and ran away to find his dog, Hanatamago for comfort.

Berwald look at the now-gone Tino and then at you. He silently went to the nearest men restroom and entered an empty cubicle. He locked the door and fished out his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed the number that he secretly took from your phone last sleepover.

"_Hello?"_

"…Seven days…" He whispered.

Later, a rumor was spread throughout the school. A poor boy had been cursed after seven days he broke with his girlfriend. The rumor sound so real that all the existing couple in the school ended up happy ever after.


	3. Romano

Third duel: Romano (Lovino Vargas)

_FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall._

_BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"_

"Aahhh~ Romano, help me~" You whined, still sitting on the floor while Romano just kept walking and walking and walking until he turned into tiny ant.

"Romano!" You quickly stand but because of some stupid gravity, you fell. Again. Luckily, there was a nice passerby (you named him Bob :)) that helped you to stand. After you said thank, he leave and went you turned around, Romano was right in front of you.

"You are slow." And without warning, he hit you and you fell, again.

My, what lovely 'best friend' you have.


	4. Belarus

Fourth duel: Belarus (Natalia Alfroskaya)

_FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince._

_BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you._

"Waa~A-kun is so cool~"

"[Name]-chan, you like A-kun?"

"Like totally!" You giggled, which you suddenly realized you was giggling and almost vomit because of it.

"Then, I will talk to him to meet you at the garden, so you can confess."

"What? You don't have to do that much." You told Friend B. But then you found out that Natalia was missing.

"Where is Natalia?"

"Um? After you said that you like A-kun, she just went out like that."

For some reason, you felt uneasy hearing that. You shrugged, thinking it was nothing. You look out of the window and saw your prince. Your prince noticed you and smiled at you when something sinister appeared behind him and took him away.

"Noo!"

"[Name]? Ah! Natalia! Is that A-kun?"

You turned to door and saw your prince was tied by metal chain. Natalia dragged your prince towards you and handed you the end of the metal chain.

"I got your prince, [name]."


	5. Prussia

Fifth duel: Prussia (Gilbert Weillschmidt)

_FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying._

_BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"_

"Why the heck I'm always crying in this fic?" You asked to nobody particular.

"Because the plot say so." I told you from behind, which startled you.

"Still, [name], are you okay?" Bob asked. He is the passerby that helped you after you were ditched by Romano.

"I'm fine, than-"

"Kesesesesese. What is it, [name]? You look like a loser, unlike the awesome me." Gilbert appeared with Gilbird sleeping on his hair.

You became annoyed at first but it was the replaced with satisfaction when you saw what's in his hair.

"What's in your hair Gil?" You pointed at his head.

"What?" He brushed his hair and an egg suddenly fell.

"What the heck? Gilbird!"

He tried to find Gilbird but the little had flew away to someway safe and you was on the floor, laughing like a maniac.


	6. America

Sixth duel: America (Alfred F Jones)

_FRIENDS: Will pick out a cute chick-flick to watch with you on movie night_

_BEST FRIENDS: Will pick out "The Ring" for movie night then scare you in the process_

"The Ring! Are you bloody insane?" You yelled at Alfred as he chose 'The Ring' for the movie night.

_He must have gotten that from Kiku. Bloody Japanese…_

You knew that. In this room, there were no even a single cd of horror movie, which you wonder why.

"Aw, come on, [name]! This is going to be fun!"

_Fun, my ass…_

Alfred inserted the cd and flopped next to you. You look at him from the corner of your eyes and saw him shaking a bit. You smirked.

"You scared?"

"N-no! Hero will never be scare!"

_Yeah right…._

And you continued the night, watching 'The Ring' with Alfred hugging you.


	7. Spain

Seventh duel: Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)

_FRIENDS: Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month._

_BEST FRIENDS: Will throw you a tampon and push you in._

You sat on bench provided at the side of a pool, watching your friends enjoying themselves. As you watching Gilbert trying to kiss Feliciano and punched by Elizaveta, your best friend called your name.

"[Name!]"

You look at him and replied, "What is it, Antonio?"

Still in the pool, he said, "Come and join us, [name]!"

"N-no. I don't think I can…"

"Why?"

You sweated a bit to see him smiling happily. You walked and sat by the edge of the pool right beside him. With a small voice, you whispered to him, "It's my time of the month..."

At first he looks puzzled but after a blinks, he smiled.

"I see~" and with that he got out from the pool. He ran to Lily that coincidently passed there with her brother. You weren't sure what he asked to Lily but you knew it was something disturbing since Vash tried to shoot him. After he got what he want from Lily, he ran slowly towards you.

"Here!"

He dropped something onto your hand, which happened to be a tampon.

"Now you can join us, right?" said Antonio with a shining smile.

And your answer was a kick to where-sunshine-do-not-shine of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sorry for the late update.. I seriously have no idea who to put here...<strong>

**WindMirrorAutumn: Yeah poor A-kun w**

**Swirly592: You laugh? *crying of joy*  
><strong>

**NewCaledonia: It can be anyone you want, dahling~  
><strong>

**Ellenthefox:** **Glad to know someone like my sense of humour...**


	8. Drunkies Special Netherlands & Denmark

Eight duel: Netherlands (Lars)

FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.

BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Bitch drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste!"

"Ergh..."

You stumbled and hit the floor. Your friend tried not to laugh and helped you to get up. She sat you down on a chair, ready to scold you about getting drunk. She took away the bottle when you just about to drink it.

"Give back~" You tried to reach it from your sitting position. She holds it so high that you felt so short. Then a tall figure took the bottle and shoves it in front of your face. Your friend was about to yell when the figure pushed her out of the room. The figure sat next to you and said, " I won't allow wasting in this dorm."

"Yes, Head Dorm Lars~"

* * *

><p>Ninth duel: Denmark (Mathias Køhler )<p>

FRIENDS- try to make you stop drinking when ur all ready drunk

BEST FRIENDS- C'MON FINISH! CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG...

"Give me *slur* another pint!" You slammed the counter with your palm, demanding more beer from the terrified bartender.

"Stop drinking, [name]. You are drunk." A friend of yours, who tagged along, pulled your arms and tried to drag you out of the bar.

"Nooo~" You pulled your hand back and hugged the counter.

Then, someone placed a glass of beer in front of you. You look at the person and realized that it was your best friend, Mathias. He flashed one of his infamous grin.

"All of this," he hold five bottles of beer , " it's on you unless you finish it."

Bring it on, Danish boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I'm lazy I put this together. Thanks clarinetgeek4 *insert heart* for the idea! Yeah, I'm the type of author that used the reviewer idea... So what? Kisah!<strong>


	9. Japan

Tenth duel: Japan (Kiku Honda)

FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.

BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...

As the top student this year, [name] is very famous. Not to mention the good look of hers and the attitude. Almost everyone like her. The little group that didn't like her is the one who really hate Mary Sues and Gary Stus. They can't believe that she is almost perfect. Like I said almost perfect. Not everyone knows that except for her best friend, Kiku Honda.

"Thanks for willing to be interview, [name]," said the young journalist, taking out her pen and a little note book.

"The pleasure is mine," replied [name].

"Let's start."

The school newspaper that is featuring your interview will be post today. [name] could hardly wait to see it. She wake up earlier than usual and rushed to the school. When arrive at school, almost all the student body look at her in weird way. She is use to the attention but somehow this kind of attention is different from usual. It feels... embarrassing.

'It got to do with the newspaper,' she thought.

She quickly walks to the bulletin board, receiving some snickers, a pitiful look and satisfied huff, along the way. When she reach the board, she quickly read the interview, which turn out not the interview after all. It is a biography of [name] life. And not just that, it only her written embarrassing moments. [name] is furious. She looks at the author's column and it wrote 'Kiku Honda'. She is certain that is her best friend. She about to scream in frustration when someone put a hand on her shoulder. It is Ludwig. [name] thought that he is pity for her but she is dead wrong.

"I don't know that there is someone other than bruder put their heads in microwave."

"Kiku!"

"Aha! I know she isn't perfect!"


	10. Prussia 2

Eleventh duel: Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)

_FRIENDS: come over every couple of months for a sleepover_

_BEST FRIENDS: are your weekend boarders_

"-and he kicked me out," said Gilbert with dissatisfied look, crossing his arm. [name] doesn't look amazed as she stood in front of her door, preventing the Prussian from entering."Sooooo...you put oil in your Mr. Beilschmidt's beer?" She asked. Gilbert flashed his infamous grin. "I am expecting my friends to come over, you know?" "What? Those fakers? I saw them at Francis's house just now." [name] quickly interpreted what Gilbert just said. Girls and Francis. Yup. They won't be coming here, their back will be sore from the 'activities'.

"Fine." She stepped beside and the albino rushed inside, heading towards the kitchen to get some beer that you secretly keep for him. [name] sighed, 'Another weekend...' She was about to follow Gilbert when she suddenly realized something and she hit the Prussian head.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT OIL IN HIS BEER EVERY SATURDAY?"

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia again! Cause he is awesome! Okay I started to think why that line isn't cliche yet...<strong>

**Do review~  
><strong>


	11. Greece

Twelfth duel: Greece (Hercules Karpusi)

_FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone._

_BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell._

" And she did..." A girl with blonde hair told her friends something about [name]. [name] who accidentally heard that, was so furious like a hungry tiger. She slapped the girl and ran to her best friend, Heracles.

Heracles was sleeping soundly in an unused clubroom when [name] came and slammed the door open. Poor Heracles as he had to listen to [name]'s complaints about people not being able to keep a secret, that he is the only person she can trust. Although the main reason he didn't tell anyone about her secrets was because he never actually listen.

"She is a b****!" cursed [name]. She turned to the boy and found out that he was sleeping. Again. Just like he used too. She quietly walked beside him and snuggled beside him.

"Good night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ve~ Just want to ask something... Have anyone heard about "The Malay Chronicles:Bloodlines" or "Clash of Empires: Battle for Asia"? Don't complain about the history inaccuracies.. IT'S A LEGEND DUDE. People in the old days wrote it for the entertainment, I think? <strong>**After all, they got a lot of time to waste otherwise they have to go into 'the room'.. FOR HUSBANDS AND WIVES OKAY?** **That what my Sivic teacher said to my class, when we are just freaking 12 years old! **

**Sorry the long notes.. Last one, please gives idea which countries I should do next... I seriously had no idea...**

**DO REVIEW~**


	12. Hungary

Thirtieth duel: Hungary (Elizaveta Hḗdervἃry)

_FRIENDS: will come and ask you to get a drink with her if some strange boy grabs you on the dance floor and you need an 'out'._

_BEST FRIENDS: Will push herself in between you and the punk, wrap her arms around you, and say. "I'm sorry she's here with me, find your own date."_

Going to a club right before Christmas was something [name] never expected she would do. However her so-called friends insisted. They said something like 'blowing some steam', 'trying to find someone worth enough to spend Christmas with' or something that went along with that line. [name] sighed, how did she became friends with people like that? She prefers to stay home and spent her time with her computer instead of being in place like this.

'_Well, now that I'm here, I might as well enjoy myself.'_

"Hey sweetie. You're alone?"

'_Oh sh*t'_

[name] turned around to find a well-build man with dirty grin plastered on his face. Before she could shot back some nasty remarks, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her body near his. [name] cringed when she smelled the strong scent of alcohol. The man was about to do worse (I leave it to your imagination what this guy want to do) when someone shoved him away and hugged [name] protectively.

It was Elizaveta. [name]'s best friend which now probably upgraded to heroic best friend. Oh how [name] loves her s-

"She's mine. Find your **OWN**."

"..."

Okay, scratched the things that she just said. Sure [name] loves Elizaveta but not that way! [name] looked at the man who walked away with a red face. Well, who cares about that man anyway? Her own sexuality was in danger! Just when she about to thank the god that her friends didn't hear those, someone coughed behind her. She turned only to find her friends whose faces rather pale.

"So you swing that way huh, [name]?"

'_NO, I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!'_

[name] could only screamed internally.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long waiting. Kind off weird too since people actually still following this.<strong>

**Well enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia.  
><strong>


End file.
